Ombres et Lumière
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS x3 :D) Jeu du Fof. Alec n'a jamais connu qu'une seule façon de penser. Magnus, lui, n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça change.
1. Alec

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 01h**

 **Thème : Séquence (suite relevant d'un même système (mots, chiffres, objets))**

 **Personnage : Alec**

 **Fandom : Shadowhunters**

 **Date : 03-12-16**

 **Disclaimer : Seul le récit m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Ce n'était pas compliqué.

 _Entendre. Comprendre. Effectuer._

Recommencer.

Alec ne connaissait que ça depuis sa naissance.

 _Entendre. Comprendre. Effectuer._

Ne jamais poser de questions sur les motifs, seulement les précisions des missions. Pourquoi risquer d'hésiter alors qu'il faisait totalement confiance à ses aînés, à ses parents ? Tuer les démons était leur travail, leur devoir sacré. En douter revenait à insulter tous leurs prédécesseurs.

Alors Alexander Lightwood faisait ce qu'on attendant de lui.

 _Entendre. Comprendre. Effectuer._

Ce n'était difficile. Du moins, les quatorze premières années. Lorsqu'il avait compris que se marier avec une femme et ainsi perdurer la lignée Lightwood serait une corvée et non un plaisir pour lui, là seulement, il avait commencé à réellement réfléchir. Pourrait-il vraiment partager le reste de sa vie avec une personne qu'il était sûr de ne jamais aimer ?

Alec en doutait fortement.

Pour le reste du moins, il continuait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

 _Entendre. Comprendre. Effectuer._

La même séquence à chaque fois.

Tuer des Créatures Obscures qui menaçaient New York ? Pas de problème. Des démons attaquant le Pandémonium ? Pas de problème. Rattraper les erreurs de sa sœur ? Il semblait être né pour ça. Etre l'ombre de Jace Wayland jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Parfait, il serait moins sujet aux reproches.

Sauf qu'en tant qu'aîné, Alec était constamment observé, jugé et critiqué. Et être le parabatai du Chasseur le moins respectueux de leur monde n'aidait pas. Mais Alec supportait tout. Il le pouvait, alors il le faisait.

 _Entendre. Comprendre. Effectuer._

Il venait pourtant d'apprendre que ses parents lançaient comme des avis de recherches pour lui trouver la meilleure femme d'Idris. Il avait failli protester, avant de se rappeler que Max était bien trop jeune et qu'Isabelle avait gâché leurs chances en fréquentant trop de Créatures Obscures. Et le fait que leurs parents avaient appartenu au Cercle ne fit que renforcer le poids sur ses épaules.

Il devait sauver l'honneur de sa famille.

Même s'il commençait à sombrer. Même s'il se sentait agoniser dans ces codes. Même s'il se savait condamné au malheur jusqu'à la fin.

Pour Isabelle, Jace et Max, il serait allé jusqu'en enfer, et c'est là qu'il semblait aller.

 _Entendre. Comprendre. Effectuer._

Sans jamais se révolter.

* * *

 **Triste, non ? Pauvre Alec, je l'aime tellement *.***


	2. Magnus

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 00h**

 **Thème : Allumer**

 **Personnage : Magnus**

 **Fandom : Shadowhunters**

 **Date : 03-12-16**

 **Disclaimer : Seul le récit m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Le monde était si terne. Partout. Tous les jours. Depuis des décennies.

Magnus Bane en avait assez de ce gris perpétuel. Il ne s'en amusait plus.

Bien sûr, il donnait les meilleures fêtes du Monde Obscur. De toute façon, il était bien le seul où tous pouvaient se côtoyer. Personne d'autre n'aurait eu la capacité d'empêcher que ça dégénère quand vampires et loup-garous partageaient la même pièce.

Bien sûr, il était le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Et si les charges qui accompagnaient ce titre l'avait d'abord amusé, puis occupé, elles étaient maintenant devenues une routine négligeable. Il avait fait en sorte que chaque sorcier puisse au moins se protéger un minimum, et les réunions avec l'Enclaves ne menaient jamais à rien. Il ne servait que de tapis, très pailleté certes, mais muet et parfois encombrant.

Magnus voulait que ça change.

Il avait entendu parler des vieux sorciers qui finissaient par ne plus rien ressentir, ou ceux devenus fous à force de ruminer les mêmes sombres pensées. Il ne voulait en aucun cas finir comme eux. Déjà que Ragnor semblait presque plus joyeux que lui, ça devenait catastrophique.

Puis vint cette nuit, au Pandémonium.

Elle avait commencé comme toutes les autres durant lesquelles il faisait semblant de s'amuser : couleurs ternes, alcool brûlant et paillettes extravagantes cachant son mal-être. Ensuite, cette chevelure de feu avait débarqué et il avait éventuellement retrouvé un peu de joie. Un défi, enfin ! Et avec la coopération des Chasseurs d'Ombre qui plus est. Toute l'histoire avait l'air vaguement intéressante, mêlant dangers et interdictions.

Puis tout avait basculé, le temps d'une flèche et d'un regard indifférent.

Peut-être que Magnus avait paniqué.  
Peut-être qu'il aurait dû écouter Clarissa à ce moment-là.  
Peut-être que certain des siens avaient été blessés à cause de la violence de ce que son cœur avait ressenti.

Peut-être.

Magnus ne saurait réellement le dire, puisque lorsqu'il sortit de sa léthargie, une autre flèche venait de se planter dans le corps de son attaquant qu'il élimina bien plus facilement. Il se tourna ensuite vers son sauveur et revit ce regard.

C'était le bleu le plus pur qu'il n'ait jamais vu, autant par la couleur que par la sincérité. Ces yeux le transperçaient et il eut l'impression qu'ils pouvaient lire son âme. Il était désarmé. Mais le Monde explosa en une multitude de couleurs vives lorsque l'autre homme sourit. C'était timide, vaguement intéressé et profondément touché. Adorable et parfaitement innocent.

Magnus eut la sensation que son cœur s'était rallumé après autant d'années de sommeil.


	3. Malec

**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 80ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : 02h**

 **Thème : Code**

 **Pairing : Malec**

 **Fandom : Shadowhunters**

 **Date : 03-12-16**

 **Disclaimer : Seul le récit m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Ça faisait presque un an.

Un an de bonheur, d'amour mais aussi de disputes et de non-dits qui avaient failli faire imploser leur relation. Ils venaient presque de trouver un point d'équilibre entre la passion et la tendresse.

C'était reposant et parfait.

Leur couple, pourtant, était loin de l'être selon les points de vue extérieurs, tant il détruisait les codes de la société.

Deux hommes.  
Un (très) vieux avec un jeune à peine majeur.  
Un excentrique avec un renfermé.  
Un menteur avec un sincère.  
Un égoïste avec un altruiste.  
Un solitaire avec un loyal.

Et par-dessus tout : une Créature Obscure avec un Chasseur d'Ombre.

Mais ce que les autres pouvaient penser importaient peu les deux êtres. Seuls auraient pu les empêcher de s'aimer la fratrie d'Alec et les amis de Magnus. Et tous n'avaient fait que les encourager, les aidant souvent à régler leurs différends.

C'était incroyable et pour chacun, miraculeux. Ils suivaient leur propre code, fait d'attentions et de concessions qui ne faisaient qu'embellir l'affection qu'ils se portaient.

Alec y repensait alors qu'il observait Magnus lire sur son canapé. Lui-même était avachi sur celui d'en face, ne faisant que ressasser. A ce qu'il était, ce qu'il aurait pu être, et ce qu'il avait fini par devenir.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, et même en tentant par tous les moyens de l'arrêter, les larmes affluèrent. Au début, ce ne fut que pour brouiller doucement sa vue, mais même lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, elles glissèrent lentement sur ses joues.

« Alexander ? »

La voix un peu inquiète de Magnus résonna dans sa tête, faisant écho à un souvenir impérissable. _« Tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi. »_ Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait fait s'effondrer les propres barrières que le jeune Chasseur s'était imposé…

« Merci. »

Comme toujours, la sincérité de son compagnon étonna le sorcier. Puis il comprit que le mot, simple, reflétait une vie entière de sentiments complexes et souvent contradictoires, opposant envie et devoir. Alec avait été compliqué à apprivoiser, et plus encore à connaître en profondeur, l'intérieur de cette façade que tous deux avaient érigé pour se protéger des autres.

C'était encore une autre partie de leur code personnel. La vérité.

Si Alec était sincère, il n'était pourtant pas très bavard, et si Magnus était évasif, il ne pouvait mentir à ceux qu'il aimait.

Ils s'étaient trouvés, et grâce à leurs règles et non aux attentes des autres, étaient restés ensemble.

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà. Trois petits OS que j'ai réussi à faire pour cette nuit du Fof. Je me sens fière :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (ou plusieurs) pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


End file.
